


Dance Like No One Is Watching

by WarmthOfRain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Because They Made It Through Exams, Confident Alec Lightwood, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For Arsistiel, Gay Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Nonbinary Magnus Bane, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Shy Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: When it’s almost 6, they are cleaning the coffee machine together and Alec decides to make another move. Just to see if the blushing all the time actually means that Magnus likes him too, or is just how Magnus is coded.“You know,” he starts casually, while cleaning the top of the machine as Magnus takes out the milk container to change it, “If I would’ve gone to the party, I would’ve asked you to come with me.”The reaction he gets is nothing he expected.Magnus fumbles with the milk container and it slips, smearing their shirt while falling onto the ground, milk flowing over the floor.“Jesus-” Magnus goes down on the floor to pick it back up but Alec gets there first.“Are you okay?” he asks, concerned. It was just milk, okay, but still. Magnus seems very upset.“I’m- yes. Sorry about that, I’m just so clumsy all the time.” Magnus blabbers, waving their hands and trying to clean their shirt. The stain on it just grows bigger.Alec chuckles. “It’s adorable.” he says and Magnus blushes.//TWI Malec. PS. Magnus uses they/them pronouns in this fic.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	Dance Like No One Is Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DAIOSTIEL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/gifts).



> This one is for my beta bitch. I know I was supposed to post this after they're done with their exams, but I couldn't resist. Besides, I know you've got this, you'll excel in all your exams. Love you, bitch <3

Working at a grocery store isn’t actually as bad as people think. At least, not for Alec.

You get to interact with people and usually, he gets to pick the music that’s on, so he can just dance through the aisles while working.

And okay, maybe just a few days ago, he got a new co-worker.

Who is absolutely freaking adorable, by the way.

Alec’s just opening up, when this new co-worker of his comes up on their bike. Alec waves at them, as Magnus pulls up to the store.

They’re wearing the usual black jeans and a cute looking dark red sweater that’s too big for them. Taking off the helmet, Magnus smiles at Alec.

And Alec can see the dimples forming on their cheeks and it’s so cute, Alec feels like dying.

“Good morning, Magnus!” Alec tells them, sliding the key into the lock. 

Magnus slides their fingers through the slightly flattened hair, giving Alec a quick glance, before they shyly say “Morning, Alec.”

The thing is, Alec is very… out there. He likes to wear outstanding clothes and is not shy to show if he likes someone.

When Magnus first came in, looking for a job, the manager had pointed them towards Alec, saying ‘He’s our best employee and he can show you the ropes’.

Well, to say that Magnus had been shy would’ve been midly put. When Alec turned towards them and smiled, saying ‘Hey, there, gorgeous.’, Magnus had gracefully tripped over a rogue bucket on the floor and knocked off a jar of pickles from the shelf.

Naturally, Alec found it that much more endearing. 

Magnus wore quite plain clothes, usually, and that might’ve been a turn-off for Alec, if it weren’t so darn cute. The oversized sweaters and slightly messy, but flat black hair, the skinny jeans - it was all so adorable.

From the first moment, Alec knew that Magnus wasn’t a very outgoing person. And Alec might’ve scared them a little bit with his constant commentaries and endearments like ‘handsome’ and ‘sweetheart’, but he couldn’t help it.

Magnus was the single most interesting person he’d ever met.

They lived just a few blocks over, always rode their bike to work and had at least one cat, that Alec knew of, because he had seen Magnus buy cat food a few days back. 

Magnus was set to go to college to learn literature, which is why they’d been looking for a part-time job, just like Alec. Alec himself was about to go to college as well in autumn, to study fashion management.

“How was the ride here?” Alec now asks them, like he’s done in the past few days. He does this everytime, and Magnus always replies with something they’d seen during the ride.

“I saw a woman walking her cat near my apartment.” Magnus tells him, while Alec holds open the door for them.

Alec steps aside, hand still on the door and waiting for Magnus to walk past him. “Do people really walk their cats? I’ve always found that quite strange.” 

Magnus ducks their head as they walk past Alec, because Alec is smiling at Magnus, beaming really, and Magnus always blushes when they have to pass Alec at such close proximity.

Firstly, Alec totally does not open the door for Magnus just because they have to brush past him in this way, not at all. Secondly, Magnus blushing is just something else.

“Me, too. I never walk Chairman, he just comes and goes as he pleases. Sometimes, I can’t find him for days, but he always comes back and acts like he didn’t just give me a heart attack by disappearing.” Magnus tells him, once they are both inside and Alec flips the switch to turn the lights on.

He studies Magnus a little. Sure, they were shy, but Alec quickly realized that Magnus is comfortable talking about anything other than themselves. Their cat? A very good conversation topic. 

“I almost want to scold your cat for making you worry like that. You’re far too cute to be that upset.” Alec can’t help but talk to Magnus like they're already someone very dear to him.

The thing with Magnus is - they don't respond well to flirtation. Alec would’ve thought Magnus was completely oblivious to his flirtations altogether, if it weren’t for the faint blush that creeps up Magnus’ neck and face as Alec compliments them.

“I- that’s very um, kind of you to say.” Magnus manages to stammer, before they flee towards the employee’s back room, leaving Alec standing near the cash register, chuckling to himself.

Alec’s not sure why he likes Magnus this much - but coming to work has started to be the highlight of his day. At least, whenever he has a shift with Magnus.

And it’s barely been a week.

He’s arranging the milk bottles when Magnus comes out again, the employee shirt on. The shirts they’re supposed to wear are a crime against fashion, in Alec’s opinion, but what can you do? And anyways, the blue dress shirt with a white collar looks cute on Magnus, so Alec doesn’t ponder much over the fact that he could very well be wearing his amazing dark-green button down right about now, to match his blue cuffed jeans.

“Um,” Magnus says, wringing their hands next to Alec now, and Alec turns to look at them. Magnus seems to be wanting to say something.

“You need something?” Alec asks, winking at them and Magnus’ cheeks turn a lovely pink.

“Oh, no, I just-” Magnus starts, their voice slightly higher than before and Alec suppresses a smile. “I was wondering if it would be okay for you to take the shift on Monday for me? I’m supposed to be working with Michael, but I have a friend coming over that I haven’t seen for years and- Well, it’s okay if you can’t, I totally understand, but, anyways-”

Magnus is rambling and it makes Alec want to hug them. He stops the flow of words with a hand on Magnus’ shoulder, that startles them to silence. “Of course, darling, I can take the shift for you.”

Magnus bites their lip, something they do when they’re nervous, and Alec’s heart might miss a beat. We’ll never know.

Okay, it totally misses a beat.

“Thank you, Alec.” Magnus tells him, obviously relieved, and starts to arrange the bottles next to him. 

“Were you really thinking I would say no?” Alec asks them, bumping his elbow against Magnus’ a little. “Like I could say no to that pretty face.”

Magnus clears their throat and says “I just didn’t want you to overwork. You already have a shift on Saturday and Sunday.”

“Yeah,” Alec tells them, angling himself so he could look at Magnus, “And they’re both with you, so I think I’m winning.”

Magnus gapes at him a little but then goes back to the bottles, clinking them together accidentally. Alec tries not to laugh.

“So, this a good friend of yours?” Alec tries to start up a conversation again. 

Magnus nods. “Yeah, me and Raphael go way back. I haven’t seen him since I left my hometown, but he is coming over to catch up.”

Alec tries not to feel jealous, because why should he? It’s just a friend. But the way Magnus speaks about this ‘friend’ is very soft and familiar. Magnus’ brown eyes smile along with their mouth as they talk about this Raphael.

“So, just a friend? Not an old flame?” Alec can’t stop his words that flow out. He almost scolds himself. He can’t scare Magnus off by just outright telling them that he likes them. Though, he’s made that pretty clear, he thinks. 

To his surprise, Magnus lets out a small laugh, but it sounds so sweet and genuine, Alec’s stomach does a little flip.

How is he so far gone for this person? Already?

Magnus shakes their head. “Raphael is definitely not an old flame. He’s very...Well, not my type. We just grew up together.”

Alec clicks his tongue, leaning onto the glass as he observes Magnus. Magnus can probably feel Alec’s eyes on them, but they’re trying hard to concentrate on the bottles.

Alec smiles. “And what is your type, Magnus?”

Magnus is saved by the bell that rings when a customer comes into the shop and Alec eyes them. “To be continued,” he gestures between them and Magnus’ eyebrows rise up as they stammer something Alec can’t decipher.

After dealing with the customer behind the cash register, Alec puts his elbows on the counter, watching Magnus work in a non-creepy way.

Yeah, he really needs a new hobby.

His phone rings about 10 minutes later and he sees it’s Isabelle.

“Hey, Iz.” 

“Hey, Alec.” Izzy chimes back, “I forgot, how long will you be working today? We have the dinner party thing with Clary’s parents, remember? The dance?”

Alec rolls his eyes excessively. “I helped plan that, Iz. You think I’d forget?” 

“Right, right. So, are you coming alone? Because I remember you were supposed to ask a certain someone along?” Isabelle asks him in a chipper tone.

Alec eyes Magnus, who is now rearranging the cereal boxes. 

“Working on it.”

Isabelle laughs. “If I know you, and I do, you won’t have any problems with that. Bye, big brother.”

After that, Alec approaches Magnus again, but another customer steps in and after that, Alec finds less and less time to interact with Magnus. 

It’s almost 2 when it settles down again, and Alec sees Magnus coming up. Magnus is wringing their hands slightly and Alec finds it both endearing and unsettling that Magnus is so shy about talking to Alec.

“Um, it’s lunch time.” Magnus tells him and Alec smirks at them. 

“You don’t say,” he muses, leaning onto his hands over the counter and blinking at Magnus. 

Magnus, obviously, blushes and then rolls their eyes a little. “Do you want to eat first or-”

Alec waves a hand. “Go ahead, I’m fine right now.”

When Magnus leaves, Alec totally doesn’t check them out when they're walking away.

Damn, what is it about this boy?

Alec gets a call from the manager, just as Magnus shuts the door to the back room.

“Hey, Alec, it’s Rick. Look, I’m going to need you to cover the night shift. I know Magnus is there and I was supposed to cover it with him, but my wife was in an accident.”

Alec stands to attention. “Oh, no! Is Olivia okay?”

He has a great relationship with both Rick and Olivia, him baking them cookies every Sunday is kind of a habit now, after that one Sunday brunch they had together and they’d both told Alec that his cookies were ‘heavenly’.

“Yes, she’s fine, but she might’ve broken her ankle. I’m at the hospital right now. Look, I hate to dump this on you, I know you have that dance-dinner party tonight…” Rick trails off, and Alec remembers that yes, indeed he does.

But.

“No, don’t even worry, okay? I can cover the shift. Your wife’s health is more important.” 

Rick thanks him way too excessively, but Alec smiles. “Tell Olivia to get better soon, or I will have to bake an extra batch of cookies, just to fasten the recovery period.”

“Thank you, son, I really don’t know what I’d do without you.” Rick tells him and Alec beams.

They hang up and Alec lets out a puff of air. He needs to call everyone, to let them know he won’t make it. Luckily, Iz and Clary will be alright managing the party without him, since he’s set up everything the night before already.

That won’t mean they won’t be mad though.

He gets off the call with a very upset Isabelle, just as Magnus comes back.

Magnus is licking their fingers free of some breadcrumbs that made their way on them, probably from Magnus’ lunch, which is almost always a sandwich. 

Alec eyes them. _Why don’t you just stab me now and be done with it_ , Alec thinks dramatically, as he eyes Magnus’ movements.

They stop just short of Alec, probably realizing they are being stared at and lowers their hands. Magnus swallows audibly. “Um, who was that?”

They’re trying desperately to divert the attention away from themselves, and Alec has mercy. Though, he just can’t help but take a few steps closer to Magnus.

He explains the situation and Magnus frowns. 

“Didn’t you have that super important dinner tonight? I would be fine alone, you know.” they say and Alec shakes his head.

“Nah, they’ll be fine without me. Although, I did plan it for so long. It’s going to be amazing, I can tell.” Alec sighs dramatically, “But, I can’t let you stay here alone. You’ve only been here a little under a week and besides,” Alec leans on the counter, so that Magnus is just inches from him, “Staying here with you is just as exciting as a dance-dinner party.” 

Magnus blushes furiously, their hand helplessly waving towards the back door. “Um, I finished lunch so you can, uh-”

Alec takes the hint, but when he moves past Magnus, he is sure to brush his hands against them. He can almost hear Magnus take in a sharp breath and that makes up the fact that he can’t be at that party tonight.

When it’s almost 6, they are cleaning the coffee machine together and Alec decides to make another move. Just to see if the blushing all the time actually means that Magnus likes him too, or is just how Magnus is coded.

“You know,” he starts casually, while cleaning the top of the machine as Magnus takes out the milk container to change it, “If I would’ve gone to the party, I would’ve asked you to come with me.”

The reaction he gets is nothing he expected.

Magnus fumbles with the milk container and it slips, smearing their shirt while falling onto the ground, milk flowing over the floor. 

“Jesus-” Magnus goes down on the floor to pick it back up but Alec gets there first.

“Are you okay?” he asks, concerned. It was just milk, okay, but still. Magnus seems very upset.

“I’m- yes. Sorry about that, I’m just so clumsy all the time.” Magnus blabbers, waving their hands and trying to clean their shirt. The stain on it just grows bigger.

Alec chuckles. “It’s adorable.” he says and Magnus blushes. 

They stand there, as Alec puts away the container and suddenly Magnus blurts out, “Why?”

Alec stops his movements, he was just about to take the cloth in his hand and try to help Magnus. 

He looks into Magnus’ brown, confused eyes and almost wants to kiss them, right there. The oblivious little-

“Well, obviously because I think it would’ve been great for us to get to know each other outside of work.” Alec tells them, moving closer so they are standing just inches apart. He reaches towards Magnus with the cloth, over the stain and he can hear Magnus’ shallow breathing.

“Oh,” Magnus breathes out, probably staring at Alec, but Alec is busy trying to dry the stain. 

“And,” Alec tells them, while working, “I like you.”

Magnus doesn’t reply, so Alec looks up. They’re so close, he could count the eyelashes on Magnus. They have very long eyelashes. They’d look so good in make-up, Alec thinks.

Then, he thinks that Magnus without make-up is enough to give him a heart-attack, so no need to make it even harder for himself.

The brown eyes staring at him are wide and still slightly confused. “You like me?”

Magnus repeats the words like they’re foreign and Alec chuckles.

“What’s not to like?” Alec asks him and accidentally his eyes lower to Magnus’ lips. They look soft, a little cracked, but totally kissable.

“I’m- uh.” Magnus mouths, but Alec’s hand is still on their shirt, with the cloth, the other one grabbing at Magnus’ arm.

“I think you should probably change?” Alec tells them and he can see Magnus’ eyes dip to Alec’s lips. 

Interesting.

“Right,” Magnus says, shaking their head. They stumble back a little and it would be comical, if Alec didn’t feel bad for the fact that it’s his fault in the first place that Magnus has to change.

“We’ve only got like 2 hours to go anyways, so I’m sure it’ll be fine if you wear your sweater.” Alec tells them.

With a nod, Magnus is gone.

When they reappear, they look slightly embarrassed, but Alec ignores it, smiling at them. “I liked that sweater better on you anyways.”

Magnus is grabbing at the sleeves that are too big and is glancing at Alec shyly. “Yeah?” they ask softly and Alec finds that Magnus needs more encouragement than he originally thought.

“Absolutely.” Alec replies swiftly, putting the container back into the machine. “All done.”

Magnus eyes him. “Sorry about-” they start, but Alec waves a hand.

“Hey, no harm done, yeah? Well, except for that awful shirt, anyways. Good riddance.” Alec tells them, grabbing at his own collar like he’s uncomfortable in it.

Magnus laughs and Alec feels a surge of pride that he could bring that out in Magnus. 

“You really hate the uniform, huh?” Magnus asks, leaning onto the counter.

Alec leans onto the counter next to them, sighing. “It’s torture to wear it.”

Magnus snickers and Alec smiles at them. 

After a few minutes, Alec realizes his staring again, when Magnus clears their throat. “Um, what else do we have to do?”

Alec snaps out of it, gazing around the store. “That’s about it for today. Nothing to do but to wait.”

At this time, not a lot of people come by. It’s a small store and a lot of people prefer the big supermarket just across the street, so it’s almost always quiet from 6-9 in their store.

Alec has a brilliant idea.

But first…

“So, I have a question.” he approaches Magnus, where they’re leaning onto the counter. He doesn’t touch them, although he just wants to grab their arm, but refrains.

Just standing there, in that sweater and their big brown eyes, Alec feels his heartbeat race.

“Would you have said yes?”

Magnus frowns a bit, but then realizes. They rub at their neck, avoiding Alec’s eyes, but there’s a small smile on their face now. “Um, I think so.”

Alec counts this as a win and claps his hands together, startling Magnus a bit.

“Well, who’s to say we can’t have a party right here? I mean, I’ve got the playlist here…” Alec goes behind the counter, clicking away on the computer, while Magnus gapes at him. 

“Huh?” they ask, thoroughly confused.

Alec clicks play and a soft, jazz-like music is playing now throughout the store.

Alec looks around the store in a disapproving manner. “Well, the scene is not quite right but, hey, we can make this work, right?” 

He reaches a hand to Magnus, gesturing for them to take it. 

Alec’s heart is hammering away in his chest. He might be confident about things like these, but if Magnus refuses, he’ll never live it down.

Magnus eyes him, disbelieving. “I-” they start, eyes darting towards the door. “What if a customer comes in?” 

“In the small likelihood of that event,” Alec tells them, “We can just stop dancing.” 

“Dancing?” Magnus stammers now and Alec chuckles at them. So cute.

“Yes, dancing. Can’t have a dance-dinner party without the dancing part, Magnus.” He says smoothly, flexing his fingers towards Magnus.

And, to Alec’s surprise but total relief, Magnus bites their lip and then props up from the counter. “I can’t really dance,” they say shyly, reaching out.

When Alec takes their hand, it’s warm and soft and Alec can’t help but rub a thumb over their knuckles, before leaning down to kiss their hand.

Magnus blushes so hard, Alec thinks no one in the history of blushing has ever blushed this much.

“Well, I can lead.” 

Alec draws them in, hands going to their waist while Magnus gestures slightly helplessly.

“I don’t-” they start, eyes going towards the floor.

Alec lets out a small chuckle. “Let me.” he says, taking Magnus’ hands and settling them around his own neck. 

He puts one hand under Magnus’ chin, lifting it up. “There we go.” he says gently, moving his hands back on Magnus’ waist and starts to sway very slowly.

He can tell that Magnus has probably never danced before - at least not like this. They’re clumsy and it’s awkward, but Alec feels like he’s walking on air.

Magnus smells of peppermint and coffee and something else he can’t quite put a finger on. He moves to the smooth rhythm, swaying from side to side, until Magnus is starting to feel more comfortable.

They even look Alec in the eyes. The brown orbs stare up at Alec and Magnus smiles slightly.

“See, you’re not so bad. Couple of more times and you’ll be a pro.” Alec tells them and Magnus blushes, but their eyes widen a bit.

“You… want to do this again?”

Alec listens to the note of hesitation in their voice and almost sighs. He swings them around a bit more energetically and Magnus clings to him. Alec draws them closer, so they wouldn’t fall and Magnus looks up, their faces only inches apart.

“Only if you say yes.” Alec tells Magnus softly. He can feel Magnus hands around his neck, covered partly by the sleeves of their sweater. 

When he looks down, Magnus’ hair fall to the side a bit, as they gaze upwards. The soft music is still playing but Alec doesn’t even realize they’ve stopped moving.

Magnus’ mouth is slightly open, lips parted and Alec wants so badly to lean down and kiss them. But with little self-control he has, he doesn’t. He wants Magnus to be the one to make the first move. Alec is always the one to take the first move, but with Magnus, he thinks it’s better to let them decide on their own.

After all, Alec has given clear enough hints of his intentions. Right?

Magnus blinks up at him. “I-” they breathe out, but then they close their mouth again. Something in Magnus’ eyes changes, when their gaze flickers to Alec’s lips.

Please, let them say yes, Alec thinks. 

Right now, holding Magnus in this little grocery store, the jazz music playing, between the shelves full of cereal and jam and pasta, Alec feels the pull towards this man grow even stronger.

And then, Magnus says something, no, they whisper something that Alec can’t catch, but then Magnus is on their tippy toes and their noses bump together for a second before Magnus places their lips against Alec’s.

And maybe it’s cliche, but it _is_ fireworks behind Alec’s eyelids and it _does_ feel like butterflies in his stomach.

But it’s also warmth spreading from his neck, where Magnus’ fingers graze his skin, and it goes all the way to his fingertips.

Magnus pulls back pretty quickly and Alec hasn’t had nearly enough of this. Magnus’ lips fit so perfectly against his, it should be illegal.

“That a yes?” Alec teases them and Magnus rolls their eyes. Alec lets his hand move from Magnus’ waist to their face, gently stroking it. 

“Yes,” Magnus says in the most obvious voice, but Alec chuckles.

“Sassy. I think I’m a bad influence on you. Combine it with the eyerolling and you could pass as me.” Alec jokes, but Magnus pouts.

It’s freaking adorable. Again.

Alec puts his hand back to their waist and pulls them back in. Magnus makes a cute little noise when Alec leans down to kiss them again, this time gently prying their mouth open.

Magnus sighs into the kiss and Alec is encouraged by this, slowly letting his tongue sweep over Magnus bottom lip.

When Magnus meets their tongue with Alec’s own, his toes curl up inside the tennis-shoes he’s wearing. 

Damn, if he’d known kissing Magnus would be like this…

There’s a bell, and they both spring apart like they’ve been electrocuted.

“Oh, am I-” an elderly woman is standing by the door, giving them a mischievous look, “Interrupting?”

Magnus is looking sheepish, but Alec smirks, hand going to Magnus’ and holding it tight. The woman smiles at them.

“I apologize, can we help you with something?” trust Magnus to be the professional here, even though they are red as a tomato.

“Oh, I can find what I need on my own. You two kids may carry on,” the elderly woman says, winking. “Just be by the cash register, when I’m done.”

Alec laughs, throwing his head back and Magnus smacks his arm lightly.

“Stop,” Magnus tells him, scowling, but Alec can’t stop laughing. He pulls the frustrated Magnus along with him to the cash register, trapping them there between his arms, forming a human cage.

“If you frown like that, you’ll get wrinkles.” Alec tells them, smiling brightly. 

“Very funny. We could get fired.” Magnus chastises, but Alec leans down and kisses Magnus’ frown away.

“No one could fire you. You’re too cute for that.” 

Magnus’ mouth quirks up into a small smile at that and Alec feels lighter than he’s felt in ages.

//

“Come on, Iz, I’ll be late!” Alec sighs in frustration as Isabelle rushes towards him, two ties in hand.

“Red or blue?” she asks, putting both up.

“Go with red.” Clary chimes in from her spot on Alec’s bed.

It’s been three months since Magnus first kissed him, but to Alec it still feels like yesterday. They’ve been stealing kisses at work ever since, even though Magnus was shy about public display of affection and repeated that ‘they will get fired’.

Well, it’s a good thing Alec is on best terms with the boss. 

“Are you sure?” Alec asks, trying them both on in front of the mirror. He’s wearing the silver suit he bought for that dance-dinner party he never got to go to. He doesn’t regret not going for one second, though. “I think the blue might be better.”

“If you know so well, why even ask?” Clary rolls her eyes.

Izzy gushes around him. “This is so romantic! Magnus will be so thrilled! Oh, and wish them a happy birthday for us, okay?”

“I still think you should’ve thrown them a surprise party.” Simon says, coming into the room and kissing Izzy on the cheek. She giggles and this time it’s Alec who rolls his eyes.

“They don’t like big parties. And this is more meaningful.” Alec tells them, throwing away the red tie and going with the blue.

“Well, you’re looking absolutely astonishing, make sure you don’t give the poor guy a heart attack.” Izzy says, sitting down onto Simon’s lap, while Clary flips through a magazine.

Alec gives her a quirky smile and smooths down the suit. He’s nervous, and he doesn’t ever get nervous. 

Maybe it’s because he’s not sure if Magnus will like this gift? Well, sort of gift.

“Look at this. Alec Lightwood, nervous. Never thought I’d see the day.” Clary muses and Alec sends her a death glare.

“Alright, I’ll be back in about three hours, with Magnus, if all goes well. So, you know-” 

“Make ourselves scarce. We know.” Izzy rolls her eyes and then smiles. 

“Go get em, tiger.” Simon tells Alec and they fist bump, before he sets on his way.

He picks Magnus up in his dad’s car that he borrowed. Magnus is waiting at the curb outside their apartment.

Alec takes a moment to take them in. Magnus actually dressed up. And the sight is glorious.

Alec had told them that it won’t matter what they wear, but Magnus had just said “If you’re turning up in a suit and I look like I’m wearing a potato sack, it’ll just be embarrassing.” Right, Alec had told them that they’re going out to eat.

And then, Alec had told Magnus that “You’d still be the most beautiful person in there, even wearing a potato sack.” 

Magnus had obviously blushed at that, and kissed Alec’s cheek.

Now, they were standing there, wringing their hands, wearing a simple black suit with no tie. Their hair was more styled than usual, Alec wonders if they did that himself or they had some help.

“Hey, handsome.” Alec tells them, coming out and opening the door.

“Hey yourself,” Magnus tells him shyly, coming up and stopping by the door. “What a gentleman,” they comment, before they get in and Alec chuckles lightly.

Once inside, Alec breathes in, looking over towards Magnus. “You look breathtaking.” he tells them, because he can. 

Magnus bites their lip and stifles a smile. “So do you.”

Alec leans over, kissing their cheek, before starting the car.

They’ve only driven for 5 minutes, when Magnus already asks “Where are we going? The restaurant is that way.” 

“Aren’t you sharp.” Alec teases and Magnus puts a hand over Alec’s on the gearbox. 

“One of us has to be.” Magnus jokes and Alec gasps dramatically.

“You’re hurting my feelings.”

Magnus scoots closer, head going onto Alec’s shoulder and they sigh. “I would never.”

Alec feels his heart soar at that.

When they pull up at the grocery store, Magnus is looking as confused as ever. “What are we doing here?” they ask, but Alec just smiles at them. 

“Come on, gorgeous.” he says, grabbing Magnus by the hand.

The store is closed by now, obviously, but Alec takes out the key, flashing Magnus a secretive smile and opens the door.

When they walk in, Alec observes Magnus’ reaction. 

“Alec. Alexander…” Magnus breathes, looking around.

There are string lights around the cash register and counter, fairy lights hanging from the ceiling around the store and a soft melody is playing. 

The lighting is dim and the shelves are rearranged, creating a small circular space in the middle, like a dance floor.

Alec stretches out his hand to Magnus, who is looking around, slightly misty eyed.

“You did all this… for me?” Magnus asks, voice a little shaky, as they reach a hand to take Alec’s.

“Happy birthday, darling.” Alec tells them softly, pulling them close and wrapping them into a hug.

“This is incredible,” Magnus says, “It’s just like when we first kissed.”

“Well, you’re incredible, and you deserve to have an incredible birthday. We’ll go back to my place for dinner afterwards, don’t worry. I cooked.”

Magnus laughs and Alec pulls back a little. 

“You? Cooked?” Magnus asks and Alec acts insulted.

“I can cook.” Alec tells them, “You’ve tasted my cookies.”

“That’s baking, Alexander.” Magnus reminds him, as always.

“Same thing.” Alec tells them and Magnus shakes their head, laughing. 

Alec pulls Magnus close, hands wrapping around them again, slowly swaying.

“Thank you. Really. You’re amazing.” Magnus tells him, into his shoulder and Alec, from where he’s leaning onto Magnus’ shoulder, smiles, nuzzling in.

“No need to thank me, darling.”

They haven’t really said it yet, but right now, the words are on the tip of Alec’s tongue.

So, he follows his gut, heart rapidly beating, and pulls back a little, to look Magnus in the eyes.

“I love you,” he breathes out. He knows it’s true and just hopes that it’s not too fast for Magnus.

Magnus gapes at him, eyes wide, but when they slowly smile, Alec’s nervousness melts away.

“I love you, too.” Magnus replies, but the last bit is muffled by Alec’s lips on theirs.

When they kiss, Alec feels like they’ve been there for hours, but he could keep going, forever.

As Magnus pulls away, Alec snickers. “What?” Magnus asks, confused.

Alec puts a thumb to their lips, “Lip gloss.” he whispers and Magnus smiles up at him.

Magnus starts chuckling, head falling forward to lean onto Alec’s shoulder. “I might get used to it.”

“What? Lip gloss? Surprises like this?” Alec asks them softly, hands embracing Magnus, pulling them impossibly close.

“All that, but mostly you.” Magnus tells him and Alec feels his chest tighten. He’s never been so happy in his life.

Magnus looks into his eyes and Alec leans in to gently touch their foreheads together.

“Me too, Magnus, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Back at it with a Malec fic, go figure. I've been away for some time now, don't lose your hope in me just yet.
> 
> If you liked this, give me a comment or you know, that heart-thingy, right there.
> 
> You can also find me on:  
> Instagram - warmthofrain  
> Twitter - rain_warmth  
> Wattpad - WarmthOfRain  
> Tumblr - malecbaby
> 
> Adios, bitches *throws peace signs*


End file.
